Amari: Eclipse of Memories
by Suna-Scribbles
Summary: Long awaited sequel to The Amarimono! Returned to the world of life, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz are given the second chance that Liz promised them. There’s just one tiny little problem with this supposed happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

Koinu: Sorry this took so long. I just couldn't start writing. So yeah, thats my lame excuse... XD

Okay, this is the sequel to The Amarimono and if you haven't yet read that then I sugest you do. This also comes after the one-shot semi-sequel I did, Amari: Within the Life Stream. I highly sugest you read those before continuing with this.

I do not own Advent Children. If I did, Zack would be the main character and total chaos would rein supreme.

* * *

_**Eclipse of Memories** _

_Chapter One_

* * *

It was the light that made him awake. There was no pain, no anguish, just the pleasant knowing of being alive.

Kadaj sighed and took a deep breath without opening his eyes. He could feel a hard wood floor beneath him and the warmth of the sun on his face. He smiled, eyes still closed. They were back, and things would be different this time. He no longer heard Mother's voice within his head, no longer felt the pull towards Reunion. No, they were back and things were going to be very, very different.

Letting another light sigh escape his lips, he finally willed himself to open his eyes. Biting back a startled yelp he quickly raised a hand to shield his mako colored eyes from the blinding sun that had warmed him and lulled him out of his sleep. But, looking up at the ceiling, he found that this place was slightly familiar… Oh yes, this was the place where the healing water had come forth to help Cloud; This was the Church, Her Church.

He sat up suddenly, his eyes darting about frantically, searching for his brethren. A spike of fear went through him, then subsided and was covered by sudden relief. There, only a few feet away, sprawled seemingly in comfort on the ground, were Yazoo and Loz. But, once again his gaze swept the church, his eyes hard and questioning, there was one missing from his family: Liz. His younger sibling, his sister, was nowhere to be found.

Confusion taking a firm hold on him, Kadaj rose to his feet with a liquid grace that mimicked Yazoo's usual movements. The youngest of the brothers moved quietly, trying not to wake his brothers. He strode about the church, muffled thumps the only evidence of his moving about, his eyes still searching, searching…

And still he could not find her.

He had searched every corner, around every pile of rubble, and had even stared into the depths of the pool of healing water. Liz was nowhere. There was no sign of their sister anywhere, no trace of their sibling. It was if she had never truly existed outside of their imaginations and supposed memories.

"Liz…?" Kadaj called out and was surprised to find that his voice was almost more of a sob than anything. "Sister?" Again he called out, hoping for an answer, a mocking laugh, scornful words that told him that he would never make a good detective. But there was still nothing.

Wasn't she here? She had been the one that had convinced Aeris to send them back to the world of the living, and so it made no sense that she was missing.

"Kadaj?" More statement then question, Yazoo's use of his name almost made Kadaj jump. His brother had appeared at his side without his noticing, and now the elder of the two stood there, regarding the younger with questioning eyes.

"She's… not here…" Kadaj finally muttered. He sounded defeated.

Yazoo nodded and took his brother into his arms, cradling him as Kadaj tried not to cry. Yazoo hadn't seen Kadaj like this in years, not since they were children. But he knew Kadaj wouldn't cry. No, he couldn't cry, that was Loz's job…

Loz's job… that's what Liz had said that time, when the four of them had had their first real conversation.

"It's okay, brother…" Yazoo said soothingly, absently stroking his brothers head. "It's okay… I know… I know… Don't worry, we'll find her."

* * *

Everyone was at Seventh Heaven, talking and having a good time. Everyone except Vincent Valentine, that is. He wasn't much for the talking and having fun, though a slight smirk would cross his face from time to time, only to be dashed as Yuffie pointed it out to everyone else. 

"Are you guys going to stay here all night?" Tifa asked with a laugh. Her eyes shone with the pleasure of having her friends here, having a good time.

A chorus of "yes" and "yep" and then an "it's not night anymore" came from the odd assemblage, which caused Tifa to laugh some more.

"Okay then." She laughed. "Then you're paying for the celebration beer. It's not on the house." There were at least two groans of complaint in reaction to this.

"Come on Tifa," Cid lit up another cigarette, "Don't be like that."

"Cid, you bum," Yuffie chirped, swinging her legs back and forth as she perched on the bar. She wasn't drinking tonight, "don't be so cheap!"

There was another chorus of agreement to back up Yuffie.

"What if I write you an 'I owe you'?" Barret asked.

There was an outburst of laughter, and even Denzel and Marlene, who had been busy petting Nanaki, joined in.

All except for Cloud and Vincent, but Vincent was excused from laughter. He was Vincent anyway, no one knew if he even knew how to laugh.

"Hey Cloud?" Tifa waved a hand in front of the blonde's face. "Cloud?"

Cloud blinked a few times, as if coming out of a trance. "Yeah Tifa, what is it?"

Tifa sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "Are you okay? You've been out of it all evening."

"It's not evening." Came another chorus. Tifa shook her head, trying not to laugh.

Cloud shook his head. "No, everything's alright…"

"You sure?" Tifa asked, getting in Cloud's face, smiling all the while.

"Of course Tifa, what could be wrong?" Cloud replied. "The Remnant's are gone, Sephiroth's been taken care of, the majority of the Geostigma cases have been cured… Everything's great."

Tifa frowned slightly as she looked at Cloud. He sighed and stood up, heading for the door.

"I'm going to go to the church, anyone want to come?" Cloud called over his shoulder.

"I'll go!" Denzel stood with a smile and a laugh. Tifa nodded, smiling once again.

"Marlene and I will meet you two there… I gotta kick these bums out first." She said, laughing as yells of disapproval went up around her.

* * *

Pain… Why was there pain? She couldn't remember. 

Liz's body ached all over. Her eyes were tightly shut, as if in an effort to shut out the pain. She tried to move; only to have another wave of nauseating pain tell her to stay still. She moaned slightly.

Where was she? The rocky ground that jutted into her back and the cold, misty air were both new to her. Or, new to her in her waking state.

What was she doing here? The last thing she remembered being in her house in Nibleheim. It had been the day before her eighth birthday, but she had been busy making sandwiches for someone… who was it? Oh, why couldn't she remember? Then, it struck her, and she would have laughed at the stupidity of it. Sephiroth. She had been making sandwiches for him, for lunch.

Without warning, she felt a hand on her cheek. It was leather clad and cool. She wished for it to stay. Then, the hand left her and wisps of hair fell gently across her face instead as whoever it was leaned over her. The hand returned though, gently tracing the contours of her neck before stopping and pressing down slightly, searching for a pulse. She whimpered slightly at the pain.

The hand drew away and returned to her cheek, cupping the side of her face in a comforting way.

"Liz…?"

Oh, that voice. She knew it well and the concern it held made her heart swell with something close to pride. She had always wanted him to recognize her, and now he did, although these weren't the exact circumstances under which she would have liked.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and with some force. Her protector drew away, a slight, satisfied smile on his lips. The remnant smiled despite the pain and found her voice.

"Sephiroth."

* * *

Koinu: Uh-oh, this doesn't look good. Liz is in Sephy's clutches! -laughs- Okay everyone, you know what comes now. Review if you like it, don't read this if you don't. 


	2. Chapter 2

Koinu: Well, the site is freaking out and not emailing me when I get reviews! --; Oh well, I'm still happy for the few I was surprised to get, cause I got SIX. Six man, thats a lot for the first chapter. Thanks everyone!

* * *

_**Eclipse of Memories**_

_Chapter Two_

* * *

"What are we going to do…?" Loz's voice wavered ever so slightly, but he hadn't yet burst into tears. It was surprising; usually he would have broken down by now. 

"Yes, brother… what is it that we are going to do?" Yazoo asked, placing a soothing hand on Loz's shoulder. No, no snappy remarks today; it wasn't the time for that, not under these circumstances.

Kadaj's head was bowed in thought as he sat on the ground. His legs were crossed and he had his hands on his knees, gripping and un-gripping them. He bit his lip and continued to think without responding. This wasn't like him, and the youngest brother knew that. He was the leader, but right now he didn't know what to do to lead them.

"Kadaj…?" Yazoo prompted him to speak again, his voice soft and prying.

_Damn him…_Kadaj thought bitterly, resisting the urge to give his elder brother a glare. _How the hell can he be so calm right now? _

But when he looked up at Yazoo his anger melted. Yazoo's voice may have been calm, but his eyes betrayed him. Was the middle child really hurting that much? Kadaj pondered it before looking to Loz. Surprisingly, Loz's exterior was almost as calm and hardened at Yazoo's, though his eyes betrayed him as well.

Had Liz meant that much to them?

When Kadaj still refused to reply, Yazoo sighed. "I… I shot her…" He confessed. Kadaj looked up, startled, and this time it was Loz's turn to comfort one of his brothers as he placed his hand gently on Yazoo's back.

Yazoo shook his head and continued. "I didn't mean to… I was trying to shoot Cloud… but she… she got in the way…" He sighed and looked up, out of the hole in the roof. "But she didn't say anything about it… she didn't even look at me like I had done something wrong…"

Kadaj looked away, his once bright green and blue eyes seeming to fade with sadness. "We'll find her… some how… But right now, I… I don't know what we should do…" He sighed guiltily and refused to meet his brothers' gaze.

_What am I becoming?

* * *

Cloud placed a strong hand on Denzel's shoulder and motioned for the boy to be silent. The remnants hadn't noticed their entrance, so now the pair stood silently in the shadowed entranceway of the church. _

"We should wait for Tifa and Marlene…" The blonde muttered quietly, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. The massive sword's weight felt familiar in his hand, but he rather not have to draw it. Not now, not after seeing Kadaj die in his arms.

But Denzel wouldn't listen. He broke away from Cloud and ran towards the small group of silver haired men. He stopped short though and scooped up a stone, throwing it at the nearest remnant: Kadaj. The hunk of rock hit the young man square in the back of the head.

Denzel looked proud as Kadaj slowly turned to face him. "Hey you. Yeah, I'm talking to you remnant. What are you doing here, this is a Jenova free zone."

* * *

"Liz…" Sephiroth's voice was loud and commanding as he tried to sooth the girl. It seemed, to him, that all her memories after his burning of Nibelheim were gone: Completely and utterly gone. 

And now she was close to hysterics.

Liz had taken one look at her body and immediately everything started to go downhill. She thought that she was still a little girl, but her body said otherwise. She had started babbling and shaking and crying and trying to figure things out.

_She's going to hurt herself…_ Sephiroth growled at the thought. Her resurrection had been what tore him back to the world of the living; he couldn't afford to lose her.

"Liz!" His voice was louder this time and he even made the move to put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to be still. "Liz, listen to me."

Liz's body stopped shaking, but her eyes remained blank and unfocused. "Ten years…" She muttered to no one. "I must have missed a good ten years…" She was overreacting of course. It could only have been nine years, max.

Sephiroth sighed, his grip on her becoming a bit more gentle, but only a bit. "Liz…" He paused for a second. He had to be kind and gentle with this girl if she was to ever recover enough to be of any use to him and Mother. "Liz, I'm sorry…"

That was it. Something that he had said or done triggered something in Liz and she collapsed onto him, hiding her face in his chest and clinging to him, seeking comfort in the man she had always idolized. Her shoulders shook as her weak sobs continued, but she slowly became quiet as she felt Sephiroth's arms slide around her to hold her.

"Liz…" Again his voice was soothing, but this time he spoke much more quietly. "I know you're confused, I know that a chunk of your life has been ripped away, but you must get over that. You have to move on…" Once again he gripped her shoulders as he pulled her away, forcing her to look up at him. He locked eyes with her and didn't let her look away. "Can you do that? For me?"

Liz was silent for a moment, completely and absolutely silent. Her mind raced and her eyes darted about as she searched Sephiroth's face. Then, slowly and tentatively, she began to nod. "Yeah…" Her voice was as uncertain as her actions, "I think I can do that…"

* * *

Koinu: Well, a few things were explained here... kinda sorta... My best real-world friend, Ruha, also known here as BrokenHeartless, is the one that thought of the Denzel-with-a-rock idea. Kadaj and his brothers are somewhat out of character, but I'm trying to portray them in a post death-and-losing-your-sister state. And I'm open to ideas people, so review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Koinu: Kay peoples, another chapter for you. I got another swarm of reviews, which is awsome! You guys are great, and I'm glad that you like this story.

* * *

**_Eclipse of Memories_**

_Chapter Three_

* * *

Kadaj instinctively reached back to grip Souba as soon as the rock had hit him. Even Yazoo and Loz were quick to react, readying themselves with their own weapons. It was an anomaly that they still had their weapons, but the youngest brother wasn't about to question it.

The boy would have been skewered in half-a-second under the right circumstances, but Kadaj froze as he turned, eyes locking on a familiar figure. His heart skipped a beat.

"Cloud…" His voice was shaky and tinted with something close to fear. The blonde was already in front of Denzel, sword drawn, an angered scowl on his face.

"What are you three doing here?" Cloud asked harshly, his voice purely accusing. "_How_ are you here?"

"I… we…" Kadaj's confidence had fled him completely. The moments before his death and the fight before he became Sephiroth played over and over again in his head, haunting him, plaguing him, stealing all certainty from him.

But then Yazoo stood, moving with ease and fluidity. He stepped between Cloud and his younger brother, eyes trying to stare down his opposer. Cloud's grip on his sword tightened and he became tense and ready. Kadaj glanced between the two, his heart sinking.

There was a clatter of metal as Yazoo tossed Velvet Nightmare at Cloud's feet.

Kadaj's eyes widened. _What the hell is he doing?_

Yazoo took half a step back and raised his hands a little above his head in submission, turning his head to look to his right slightly instead of directly at Cloud. "We did not come here to fight you, Brother." He said evenly. "We mean you no harm," He glanced at his brothers over his shoulder, "right?"

Loz nodded and tossed Duel Hound to Cloud. "Yeah…"

Kadaj hesitated, unwilling to disarm himself in Cloud's presence. He sighed though, a defeated sigh. "We don't want a fight…" He muttered as he tossed Souba at Cloud's feet, mimicking his brothers.

"It's a trap." Denzel said quickly. "We can't trust them, Cloud. Remember what they did?" The boy wasn't about to get rid of his grudge towards them just because they were trying to look defenseless. They had to have something planned, they just had too.

"Denzel…" Cloud tried to hide the confusion he was feeling, but it leaked through into his voice. His eyes scanned the three silver haired men before him. They looked almost as confused as he felt.

"Aeris says hello." Yazoo said quickly. He had to do something to ease the tension, but he wasn't sure the indirect route he had just chosen would work.

"What?" Once again Cloud's voice was hard an accusing. "Are you trying to say that she-"

"Sent us back?" Kadaj stood as he finished Cloud's accusation. "Yeah… Liz… talked her into it…" He said slowly, uncertainly. Loz had stood as well, standing behind Kadaj to suport him, but his eldest brother's presence wasn't as comforting as it usually was.

Denzel growled but Cloud quieted him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked around quickly. Liz… she had taken a bullet for him; if she had talked Aeris into letting the other remnants live then that had to mean she thought there was some good in them. But there was one problem: She was missing.

"Well, where is she then?" Cloud asked as he sheathed his sword. Denzel gave him a look of disapproving, but the blonde ignored it.

"Yeah, where is she?" Cloud and Denzel both turned their heads to look at Marlene as she spoke. Tifa was behind the young girl, eyes hard, fists clenched. Marlene kept walking after passing Cloud, but Tifa stopped at his side. Denzel looked like he wanted to stop Marlene, but didn't dare get closer to the silver haired trio.

"How much did you two hear…?" Cloud asked Tifa in a hushed voice.

"Enough." Tifa answered simply.

Marlene sighed and looked up at Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. She was nearest to Loz though. She trusted him more than either of his brothers. "Where's Liz?" Her voice wasn't accusing like Cloud's, but it also wasn't tight or frightened. She spoke to them like equals.

The sympathy made Kadaj's spirits rise just a little. Finally, someone who understood, and who would have thought it would be coming from the girl that they had kidnapped and traumatized? Certainly not him, or any of his brothers seeing from the surprise that was radiating from them.

He looked to Yazoo to reply, but his elder remained quiet. With a sigh he turned back to Marlene. "We… don't know…" He said slowly. "She was supposed to come back with us, but… she's not here…"

Marlene blinked in surprise but nodded understandingly. She half turned to look at the others, noting their looks of worry and concern. "Can these three stay with us?" She asked, directing her inquiry to both Tifa and Cloud. "Until they find their sister? When Liz and I were talking she said that she knew you Cloud, from a long time ago… you were old friends?"

Cloud blinked and Tifa spun around to face him quickly. "Liz?" She asked. "You mean _the_ Liz? As in, follow-you-around-incessantly Liz?" Was that hope Cloud detected in Tifa's voice, hope that the little girl they thought died a fiery death long ago was alive?

Cloud nodded and answered both Tifa's and Marlene's questions with a single "Yeah…" He glanced at the three remnants before them, then at the weapons strewn at his feet, ignoring Denzel's grumbles of confused complaint. The silver haired trio had been absolutely silent as they waited for their fate to unfold.

"What do you think, Tifa?" He asked. "Think they can stay with us?"

"We won't blow anything up." Loz said suddenly.

"Loz!" Both his brothers hissed at him quickly. Fright was evident on Kadaj's voice.

"What…?" Loz mumbled quietly, shuffling his feet.

Marlene laughed, as did Tifa, surprisingly. "Well…" Tifa was slow to reply, but she was still smiling. "We're going to get hell from everyone, but… I guess they can stay… Until they find Liz, that is."

"Have you all lost your minds!" Denzel shouted suddenly. "Do you not remember what these guys did! They kidnapped me and Marlene, summoned the Behamut, and, within the time span of two minutes, destroyed two years worth of rebuilding!"

"Denzel… sometimes people change…" Cloud said quietly, glancing up at Kadaj as he spoke. The adolescent had cringed at every one of Denzel's accusations. "Sometimes for the better, and sometimes for the worse… And its not like they'll try anything with me around, right?"

Kadaj shook his head feverishly. "No way… Death isn't something I would like to experience again…"

Cloud chuckled mildly. "It's settled then."

* * *

Koinu: Yeah, it's a Liz-less chapter. They did talk about her quite a bit though. You all know the drill, review if you like it, don't read this if you don't. Until next time! 


	4. Chapter 4

Koinu: Okay... Ruha-sama is _forcing_ me to update cause I have this written, but I really don't want to cause I'm getting help with chapter six and I don't want you all to be waiting forever between five and six so yeah...

Just forget I said anything, cause that was more of a rant... heh.

* * *

_**Eclipse of Memories**_

_Chapter Four_

* * *

_Three weeks later..._

Life post resurrection was tough. For the first week or so it was hard for Kadaj to even look at any of the children that lived at Seventh Heaven with Tifa and Cloud. Loz spent most of his free time with them, which made up for Kadaj's almost paranoid avoiding of them and Yazoo's lack of interest. Yazoo, when not out searching for their missing sibling, could either be found reading, training, or helping Tifa with something.

The three of them searched most everyday for Liz, and Cloud helped most of the time, Tifa being the one to take his place when he couldn't. Even the children, after Marlene's prompting, had begun to scour all of Edge looking for her.

This morning, almost a month after they had returned without her, was the same as all the others.

"Anything?" Tifa asked hopefully as Loz walked in. She was washing dishes, and Yazoo was drying. He had promised to search later that evening with Cloud.

"Nothing…" Loz sounded even more exasperated than he had upon his return yesterday after yet another fruitless search.

Yazoo sighed as he placed another dish atop the stack that was piling up. "Don't worry, Brother… she's out there somewhere…"

Loz nodded, then jumped as Kadaj kicked the door open. It banged against the wall, adding to the collection of cracks and scratches that was beginning to accumulate.

"Damnit…" Kadaj muttered under his breath. "Is she _dead_? 'Cause it certainly seems like it…"

"Kadaj…" Tifa's voice was low and held a warning tone, but her glare was mild as she watched him enter. She could only guess what he was feeling.

Cloud had stopped halfway down the stairs when Kadaj had barged in. "Should I get the tool kit?" He asked Tifa.

"No, its still in one piece, this time…" She replied as Kadaj sat down on a barstool.

* * *

Three weeks of almost constant training with Sephiroth had made her stronger than she had ever been before. Sure, she had been surprised by her initial amount of strength, but now… 

Liz ducked through the crowds of Edge, making sure that she didn't actually touch anyone. She was slightly phobic of having anyone but _Him_ touch her. But direct skin on skin contact would be hard to come by right now. Her usual outfit of complete leather had been traded in for something a little more… casual.

Now she was adorned with gray, baggy jeans, a loose fitting, crimson colored T-shirt, and a baggy, black hooded sweatshirt. The hood was pulled up, hiding her silver hair. Her hair though was held back at the nap of her neck by a rubber band, so that it wouldn't get in her way. And she lacked the blindfold that she had been known for.

Sephiroth had sent her on a scouting mission. He had told her one thing and one thing only: Run if you see Cloud. Self-preservation, he had called it.

She growled under her breath. Sephiroth had told her all about Cloud, the traitor. She had looked up to him as well, but all her trust in him had been dashed when she heard the tales of what he had done.

Wishing to avoid the mass of people that was forming around her, Liz ducked out of it. Her hand landed on a door, and her green cat's eyes looked up momentarily to read the name of the building: Seventh Heaven. A bar, how fitting. She could use a drink right now.

She pushed the door open and took a step inside. She glanced around once, but that was all that was needed. She stopped breathing, her heart skipped a beat, fear took a firm hold on her.

Cloud.

He stood in the midst of three silver haired men and a woman that seemed fleetingly familiar to Liz. For a moment the young remnants mind was blank, but then she remembered the one thing Sephiroth had told her.

She was out the door before it had a chance to shut.

* * *

Koinu: Yes, I know its a short chapter, but it kinda fit well, and I like how it ended. Yes, I do like cliff hangers, as you should all know by now. -laughs- well, review please, cause I love it when I get feed back. 


	5. Chapter 5

Koinu: Sorry this took so long. Chapter six is being a pain in the butt, and I didn't want to post this until I thought I had six done. Well, guess what, I don't, but I'm posting this anyway cause I haven't done anything in weeks. So yeah...

Disclaimer: I own Liz and the plot, nothing else.

* * *

_**Eclipse of Memories**_

_Chapter Five_

* * *

This time Kadaj did break down the door. He was up and after Liz as soon as she had begun to run, and the infernal piece of wood was in his way. He could apologize to Tifa later.

Loz, who had been sitting beside his youngest brother, wasn't as quick to react. It wasn't until after Yazoo and Cloud had taken off that things finally began to register in his head.

"Go." Tifa urged him. "I'll stay here with the kids, so just go."

He had though she would come too. Maybe she and Liz hadn't been as close when they had known each other as he thought.

* * *

Damn, she was fast, the youngest male remnant cursed. Liz's hood had fallen off her head and Kadaj was only able to follow by keeping a keen eye on the flash of silver ahead of him.

But he was steadily catching up.

He could hear Cloud and Yazoo's footfalls behind him, but they were slowly but surely fading away.

Kadaj needn't dodge between people. Liz was creating a path for him as she went. He couldn't tell if she was shoving people out of here way or if they were merely trying to avoid her. He suspected the latter.

But why was she running from them? When she had taken her first look around, it had been as if she hadn't even seen him and his brothers. Kadaj knew that she had noticed them, but she had been out the door as soon as she had laid eyes on Cloud. Hadn't she taken a bullet for Cloud? Hadn't she tried to stop everything Kadaj was doing?

"Liz… what's wrong with you?"

* * *

Her mind raced now. Get away, get away; that single thought kept repeating itself in her head. She chanced a glance over her shoulder, and cursed. They were following her.

One of the silver haired three was almost right on her tail, and she could see the other two and Cloud a ways behind him. What could she do? Turning around to fight would be suicide, so that left one other option.

To run.

She turned to her left and ducked into an ally. "Thank you, Mother…" She murmured under her breath. The ally opened up onto the desert that surrounded Edge. She would be safe out there, hidden by the barren wasteland.

She stumbled slightly when the terrain changed from cement to dirt, but she soon hit her stride. Everything would be okay, she was going to get away, she would be safe, she would be-

Kadaj tackled her from behind.

The two of them tumbled in the dirt for a few moments; both fighting for dominance over the other, but it was Kadaj that ended up on top. He held her wrists in his hands, pinning her arms to the ground as she struggled beneath him. But it was useless; she may have been strong, be he was far stronger.

He sat there, panting, as her struggles slowly stopped. But her eyes held loathing and hate, and even a small bit of fear.

"Liz…"

She spat in his face before he could continue. "How do you know my name?" She hissed at him. He could only be a year older than her, yet he was so much stronger. It infuriated her.

"Liz…" Once again Kadaj was interrupted, but this time he was unable to continue because he was roughly pulled off of Liz. His back hit a rock, as did the back of his head, and he growled in pain. When he opened his eyes again the Masamune was under his chin, its tip digging into his throat.

"Sephiroth…" Kadaj's voice was quiet and filled with confusion and even awe as he looked up the blade.

Liz had stood quickly after being released, and now Sephiroth had one arm wrapped protectively around her waist as she panted. He bent his head to whisper in her ear. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Liz nodded her head, taking comfort in his presence. "Yeah…"

"He did not harm you?"

"No…" Liz voice waved though, bringing Sephiroth's attention from Kadaj to the three newcomers.

"Cloud…" Sephiroth smirked as he turned his head to look at his rival, but he didn't bring his sword away from Kadaj. "It's been a while."

"Not long enough." Cloud growled as he unsheathed his own sword. He glanced at Liz, who stood at ease in Sephiroth's arms.

Yazoo and Loz growled as they laid eyes on their sister. How could she not recognize them?

"Liz…?" Yazoo asked slowly, hesitantly. "Do you not remember us? Your family?"

Liz frowned, her brow furrowing. "Do not listen to them, they speak lies." Sephiroth murmured to her, tightening his grip on her as he spoke. Liz nodded her head in understanding and remained silent. She had nothing to say to them.

Loz glanced warily from Cloud, to Sephiroth, and then to his youngest brother. And then at Liz. This wasn't right. She seemed so calm with Sephiroth there, and the only anger he could detect in her eyes was pointed at them, her siblings. Her family.

Kadaj growled and Cloud took a step forward. In the blink of an eye, Sephiroth had moved his wrist in a quick motion, then backed away swiftly, bringing Liz with him.

Kadaj's eyes widened and he brought his hands up to try and cover the thin gash on his upper neck. It was thin, though the blood was already spilling out, and it wouldn't be fatal.

Sephiroth laughed and Liz smirked at Kadaj's pain. "I would love to fight you, Cloud…" Sephiroth cooed as Yazoo and Loz both rushed to their brother's side. "But not now… Maybe later."

A strong wind came, stirring the dust of the desert into a small, but blinding, sandstorm. It faded as quickly as it had come though, and Cloud lowered his arm form his face, opening his eyes.

Sephiroth was gone, and Liz with him.

"Damnit!" Kadaj's voice sounded more sad than angry and he pounded the ground with his fist. Yazoo made soft shushing noises, one hand on Kadaj's shoulder, the other over his brother's wound. It had already stopped bleeding.

Cloud remained silent, alert just in case Sephiroth returned. He knew that something was wrong here. Liz had seemed… pleased when Kadaj was been hurt, happy to see her brother's pain.

"She doesn't remember us." Loz stated outright, breaking the silence. "I could see it by how she looked at us…I think her memories of us are gone…"

"Seems that way." Yazoo agreed, bitterness and emotional hurt evident through the stiffness of his voice.

Kadaj closed his eyes, as if everything would be all right when he opened them again. "Shit… This is not good…"

Cloud sighed and ran a hand over his face. "You three need to stick with me." He stated slowly. "We don't know when Sephiroth might attack…"

"What about Tifa, and the kids?" Loz asked.

Cloud sighed again. "We just need to be careful…And we may need some help."

* * *

"We can't give them time to regroup." Liz said thoughtfully. She cringed slightly as Sephiroth wrapped some bandages around her back. "Careful…" She murmured, her voice low this time.

She sat there before Sephiroth as he bandaged her Geostigma, bandages the only thing covering her upper body. Her stigma wasn't bad, but it was good to keep it in check.

Sephiroth chuckled as he finished with the bandages. "You seem ready for a fight…" Liz felt his chest press against her back as he leaned forward to talk in her ear. She shuddered pleasurably at the contact, but drew away, standing up as she pulled on her shirt.

"We need to strike quickly." She commented, trying to ignore the furious beating of her heart. She picked up her sai (don't ask her where they had come from, for she didn't remember) and sheathed one, beginning to spin the other one in her left hand. She needed something to focus on, to distract herself.

Smirking, Sephiroth stood as well. Before she could complain or pull away, he pulled Liz to him, one arm around her waist to keep her in place. His left hand found hers, and he made her stop her movements.

"Tomorrow." He promised, speaking soothingly. Liz closed her eyes and did nothing to try and resist him. "We will attack tomorrow."

* * *

Koinu: And the Sephy x Liz fluff emerges full bloom! Heh, thank my friends from my website and my school gang for that. I merely mentioned it and they went off. Well... my school friends took off with it, OminousWhisper from my website had quite the reaction to it, so I just couldn't resist. -laughs-. Review peoples! 


	6. Chapter 6

Koinu: OMG! -bows- Forgive me, forgive me! It has been so so long since my last update. My betta (who we shall call Nii-san for now) was helping me with this, and then it disappeared! -gasp- No! Luckily, we got it back, and here it is. You must all thank my wonderful nii-san for helping me with this!

* * *

_**Eclipse of Memories** _

_Chapter Six_

_

* * *

_

She smirked as she stepped through the doors of the church. She had trailed Tifa, just as _he_ had told her too. _He_ had known that Cloud and his friends wouldn't be expecting an attack so soon.

"Well, well, well…" Liz's voice was borderline sadistic as she spoke. She held back the need to laugh as Tifa spun around to face her. The woman was alone, having left the children at the bar.

"Liz." Tifa said slowly, as if it pained her to say the name. "What are you doing here?"

Liz did laugh this time, and she didn't hold anything back. "I'm here to keep you busy." She said merrily, as if she had said something more along the lines of "bring you lunch".

Tifa clenched her fists, but glanced behind her, at the pool of healing water. She could use that to her advantage.

Liz laughed again. "What… Afraid to fight me?" She cooed. "Come on, I thought you were better than that. Guess not." She mocked.

Tifa growled, taking a fighting stance. She didn't want to fight, but she seemed to have no choice.

Liz was upon her in seconds.

Tifa was startled at the speed the remnant had, but still managed to get her guard up in time. The blow actually moved her a few inches, her shoes leaving skids in the damp earth.

"Very good," Liz said in a mocking tone, "but how long can you keep it up?" With that she attacked again. Tifa wasn't exactly trying to defend herself; she was actually looking for an opening. Wait for it… Wait for it…There! Just and the female remnant was about to strike, Tifa saw her chance and drew her arm back, her fist clenching tightly. Pouring chi into the blow she swung at Liz's unprotected side.

The punch knocked Liz to the side and created an opening, through which the dark haired woman could run. But she hadn't gotten very far when the other woman grabbed her arm and flung her overhead.

"Can't get away from me that easy!" Liz said though clenched teeth, her pupils contracted into angry slits.

Tifa caught herself and landed. Maybe an all out offense would be better. She got into her fighting stance and then began launching her own swift attacks.

* * *

The two of them were in the desert again, looking for any signs of either Liz or the general she was accompanying. Kadaj healed extraordinarily quickly, and all he had to show for his encounter with Sephiroth yesterday was a thin, red line across his neck. Cloud was still slightly shaken from the event, and he was running mainly on adrenaline and anger. Both of them were. 

They hadn't seen it coming, but they still reacted quickly. One moment he hadn't been there, the next, he was. The blonde and the silver haired adolescent both leapt away, missing the Masamune by inches as it swung at them.

Kadaj growled, but hung back as Sephiroth laughed at them. This was Cloud's fight, not his.

"You bastard! How could you--?" It was impossible after all that.

* * *

Liz was quick, but Tifa soon found out that she wasn't as quick as Loz, or as strong. But the girl was clever, and her movements fluid and precise. She seemed to have a counter attack for every attack Tifa had, and a counter counter for every one of Tifa's counter attacks. 

Tifa threw a punch, but Liz caught her fist in one hand. The woman's eyes widened as the remnant smirked. This was new.

Liz twisted Tifa's arm, pulling the woman towards her as she drew one of her sai. She pressed the sharp blade against Tifa's neck.

"It's been fun." Liz said sadistically, her eyes flashing as she pressed harder.

A sudden shot rang from out of nowhere, interrupting the battle with the echoing bang. After the sound faded, there was a moment of complete silence. The silence didn't last for long.

* * *

"What's wrong Cloud?" Sephiroth mocked. "Are you in pain?" 

Cloud clutched his hand over a wound in his side. He gasped for air as he glared at his opponent. Sephiroth was unscathed.

Kadaj growled and drew Souba. He couldn't just stand here anymore, doing nothing.

The way Sephiroth stood there smirking, his power, his confidence… The way he left Kadaj to die in his place… They all made Kadaj's blood boil with rage. He yelled angrily and rushed at the man that he was a remnant of. The man he had sought to become.

Sephiroth spun around, and slashed at Kadaj, mild surprise showing on his features. The Masamune made a clean slice down the remnant's arm, but Kadaj didn't feel the pain, he was actually grinning; amazed and pleased at what an opening the general's attack had given him.

There was a pause and everything went silent. Sephiroth's surprise went from mild, to full blown and angered. Even Cloud couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Souba had pierced Sephiroth's chest and a good foot of it could be seen sticking out of the man's back.

Sephiroth growled. "Why you…" He coughed. There was blood in his mouth.

Kadaj made a sound of disgust and twisted his sword. His eyes burned with rage. He made an angry, animalistic sound as he brought up his free hand. His arm was glowing with materia. "I'm ending it now. We aren't your puppets to play with anymore!" he shouted then cast the magic he had readied.

There was an explosion, a flurry of black feathers, and then the Nightmare was no more.

* * *

Yazoo had known something was up far before Loz had any idea. Of course, Yazoo was the more sensitive of the two. Tifa had left them with the children shortly after Cloud and Kadaj had left. So much for sticking together. 

"I'll go to Kadaj and Cloud; you go to the church and find Tifa." The younger of the brothers had said quickly, though his voice was as smooth and calm as ever. He was gone soon after; having left with the liquid grace that only Kadaj had been able to mimic, though not well.

But Loz wasn't one to disappoint his brothers, so off he went to find Tifa. It wasn't until he was halfway there that the sense of dread and knowing that Yazoo had felt so long ago descended upon the eldest of the three.

Loz sprinted the rest of the way there, hoping, praying even, that he wouldn't find something terrible.

* * *

Liz was on the ground, writhing in pain and clutching at her leg with both hands, trying to pull out the bullet and stop the bleeding all at once. She had dropped her sai, and Vincent had moved quickly, taking from her the other sai that was still in its sheath. But the remnant hadn't seemed to notice. 

She was screaming and yowling and cursing in rage and pain. Mostly pain. "You son of a bitch! I'll kill you for that!" The promise was empty, though. She couldn't even stand right now.

Tifa now stood beside Vincent, breathing heavily. "Thanks…" She managed slowly. They both had their backs to the healing water, whether by conscious decision or not, but were behind Liz.

Vincent nodded in response, showing that he had heard. "You are welcome." He replied, his voice cool and emotionless, like always.

Liz looked up from her leg, her head snapping around so she could face them. They were her two opponents and, in some ways, her captors. She hissed, then stopped, turning her attention back to her wound as her warm blood continued to seep through her hands. Her pant leg was already dyed a deep crimson at the back of her right calf, accompanying the bullet hole.

The remnant was furious. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand again on her own, not for some time at least, and she was beating herself up on the inside for not noticing Vincent's arrival.

"Monster." She hissed at him, her frustration clearly visible. "Demon. Chaos." She didn't know how she knew this, but this former Turk, this man that had been her caretaker when she had been young and still living in Hojo's lab, held the spirit and mind of Chaos, the demon.

Vincent's only response was to incline his head slightly. None of this was new to him, none at all. Only the fact that these things were coming from this being, this remnant whose name he associated with a child he had known long ago unsettled him. But he didn't let it show.

All three of them heard heavy footsteps, but only Liz tensed. "Loz is coming." Tifa explained, having recognized the heavy foot falls.

Then there was a moan of pain from the remnant that still sat on the ground; an emotional pain that escaped her lips. It sounded nothing like her earlier cries. "He is gone…" Liz babbled suddenly. She stiffened again, her eyes going blank and rolling back in her head. She went rigid as black feathers appeared in her mind's eye. Within the confining walls of her own consciousness, the feathers disintegrated, barriers that had been there crumbled, a wave of burning pain filled her head, accompanied by images and visions.

Memories.

Liz's eyes refocused again at the exact moment of Loz's arrival through the open doors of the church. He faltered, coming to a stop as their gazes met. Liz was crying, the tears falling down her cheeks as her face became readable again, displaying her emotions all too clearly.

"Nii-san…" Her words were choked and she could barely speak. Her eyes lolled back again, and she collapsed onto the ground, limp as a rag doll, unconscious.

Loz looked from each figure in the church to another, from Tifa, to Vincent, and then to Liz, back to Vincent and Tifa, before then finally settled on the youngest sibling after seeing that Tifa was unharmed. He knelt by his sister and lifted her up, cradling her in his arms. "Liz," He began, "Liz? Imoto-chan?" He shook her but she remained unconscious and unresponsive. Then he noticed her leg. He set her back down on the ground, making sure to be gentle, and moved around to try and stop the bleeding. Yet the wound persisted.

* * *

Koinu: So, what did you think? Sephi is officially gone (for now) and I need reviews. 

Please...

Pretty please...

With sugar on top?


	7. Chapter 7

Koinu: Ah, this chapter is dedicated to my bestest friend in the world, Broken Heartless. She's been great inspiration for me, considering she helped mold Liz.

I must also say thanks to my friend Lucinda, for sticking with me and being a comedy muse. Everyone must pay homage to my friends! MUWAHAHAH -coughcough- okay, I'm done now...

* * *

_**Eclipse of Memories**_

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

She dreamt. It really wasn't so much dreaming as a recapitulation of her life. Life, that was a funny way to describe it. 

"_Hah hah! Catch me if you can, Mister Valentine!" Liz shrieked with pleasure as she ran through the halls. She was maybe five, at best. Of course, Hojo had altered her age many a time. She had been this old for years now, never seeming to age a bit._

_Vincent chased after the child. He could still hear Lucrecia's laughs as he followed Liz out of the room that the female professor had been working in._

"_How the hell does she do this?" Vincent asked himself. He, of course, was pacing himself so that he didn't catch up to Liz too quickly. "She's wearing that blindfold and everything…"_

"_Can't catch me!" Liz yelled again as she darted down another hallway. She was getting quick._

_Vincent turned the corner to follow Liz, only to come face to face with the girl's creator: Hojo. The silver haired child was hiding behind one of Hojo's legs and giggling madly._

_Hojo quirked a brow at Vincent, but smirked slyly. "And what, may I ask, are you two doing?"_

_Vincent made to respond, but Liz jumped out from behind Hojo's leg, getting between the shy Turk and thought to be insane Hojo. The effect was ruined through, seeing as she just barely came up to their knees._

_"We were playin' tag!" Liz offered, smiling widely. Her blindfold had come loose and was now hanging in a lopsided fashion, covering only one eye. She giggled again and looked up at Hojo innocently with her one visible eye.

* * *

_

That had been so long ago, she had forgotten about it, the memory merely fading from her mind with time.

_

* * *

Hojo bent beside Liz to inject her with something, a concoction that he refused to reveal the name of in front of the child. He talked soothingly as the girl's tiny body trembled, her hands gripping the edge of her cot as her shoulders shook from the pain she knew would come. There was always pain... always... _

_This wasn't her first time being injected with mako, but Liz still had a reaction to it every time. There was always a terrible backlash, making her weak and sick, before it finally began to do some good, making her stronger._

_She was the first child to have JENOVA cells infused in her. Hojo thought Liz was remarkable, but just as her name said, she was a failure._

_L-I-Z stood for Lethal, Indistinct, Zero. _

_Liz was nothing, a tool at best if she proved to be controllable. So far she had shown some promise, with her aura seeing ability, which was why the professor made her constantly wear the blindfold._

_But what would happen if Jenova's cell's were injected into a fetus, an undeveloped child while it was still in the womb…? Hojo smirked. He would have to try that, possibly with Lucrecia?_

_Liz shuddered again and gasped for breath, ripping Hojo's attention back to her. He frowned. The child was too weak…

* * *

_

That was something she would have like to forgotten completely. The mako treatments had always made her feel awful and sick, like the flu, only worse.

* * *

_Lucrecia was screaming, screaming, screaming…_

_There had been a gunshot, laughter, dark, sinister laughter, and then the screaming that just wouldn't end. The screaming the drowned out even that horrible laughter._

_Liz shuddered and crouched in the corner of her room, hiding under the cot that was meant to be her bed. She was crying, but only because she didn't understand. Why was Lucrecia screaming like that? Who had been shot? The little girl cried and cried, more than she ever had before. Not even when one of the injections Hojo had given Liz almost killed her had she cried like this._

_Her blindfold was getting wet, but the child paid it no attention. Instead, she ripped it from her eyes and stared down at the thick, white fabric that always kept her sightless. "Why...?" Her words were choked, strangled by her tears and sobs. "Why?"

* * *

_

_Nibleheim. She was seven at the time, but Hojo had said that she was to live here for a while, not long. She had a foster family and everything, and didn't have to wear the blindfold anymore. It was nice._

_But the people that she loved the most were the ones that weren't even related to her. The SOILDIERS._

_She had made it her mission to find out their names, and that had occupied her for all of about three days. By that time she knew all three of the names she had wanted to acquire she also knew which of the three she would try to talk to first._

_His name was Zack. He was nice, carefree, easy to be around. Liz adored him from first sight. _

_She followed him one day as he walked down the street. Every so often he would look back, smile, and then continue walking like he had never seen her. He made a right turn into an ally and Liz followed. She looked both ways, unable to find him. She frowned._

"_Hey kid." His easygoing voice was odd for a soldier and certainly unexpected as it came from behind her. Liz yelped and jumped a good foot in the air._

_Zack laughed and crouched down to Liz's eye level. "Hey kid, whacha' doin' following me?" He asked, smiling kindly. His black hair shone in the sun, but her silver outshone his black._

"_I… ah…" Liz fidgeted with the black arm-warmers that adorned her lower arms, covering the markings on her right wrist well. "I…" Oh, what was that word her foster mother had taught her? "I ad… admi…"_

"_Admire?" Zack commented helpfully._

_Liz nodded emphatically. "Yeah, that's it; admire. I admire you… and I…" She was stuttering badly now. "And I wanted to meet you…"_

_Zack laughed and ruffled her hair. It was an odd color, but not unfamiliar to him. "That's nice, kid." He smiled. "So… What do you wanna do when you get older?" Let's see what her answer would be. Zack's money was on doctor. _

_Liz smiled suddenly. "I wanna be like you." She said, sincerity easily recognizable in her young voice. "I wanna be strong, and protect innocent people, just like you!"_

_Zack whistled. Well, that was unexpected. "You promise?" He asked, extending his hand to her._

_Liz nodded again. "I promise!" She replied, taking his hand._

_And they shook on it.

* * *

_

_Cloud was a little harder to approach. She didn't know why, but Liz was a little scared of him. She knew that he and Tifa hung out sometimes, but that was it. She followed him a lot though, and knew a lot of people, but no one over seemed to know or recognize her._

_No one even seemed to see her.

* * *

_

_Sephiroth was even scarier than Cloud, but Liz just had to know him, just had to. He had the same strikingly silver hair as she did, and Liz felt as if she was always being pulled to him. But that was ridiculous. _

_Surprisingly, he tolerated her, was kind to her even. He even let her **touch **his sword. Liz was so absorbed with him. She made him lunch more often than not, and spent every waking moment as near to him as she could get._

_In short, she loved him. But it was the way any child loves someone older than them. There was no sexual attraction (she was still to young to understand anything like this anyway) at all. She merely loved him for who he was._

_He was strong, and powerful. He had everything, it seemed. And then it happened._

_It had been the day before her eighth birthday, but she had been busy making sandwiches for Sephiroth's lunch. They were all out of any other type of food, but he hadn't objected to the sandwiches. He was in the kitchen with her, watching her movements intently._

"_Liz?" His question was sudden, unexpected. His voice, just it's tone even, seemed tense almost. _

"_M'hm?" Liz replied, still busy with a sandwich, oblivious to the heavy tension that had suddenly settled about the room._

"_Liz, the village is going to burn tonight. I want you to leave." Sephiroth stated it so simply, it could have been a request for her to go to the store._

"_What?" Liz turned around quickly, her bright green eyes the size of dinner plates. It was her birthday tomorrow, but she didn't care about that. Not now, not after what had just been said. "What about you?" He had asked her to go, so she would go without question. But she had to know what his plans were, what was to become of him._

"_I'll be fine." The great general replied sincerely. "But I suggest you leave within the next hour. I don't want you anywhere near here when the fire starts."_

_Liz nodded, feeling numb. "Okay…"

* * *

_

_It had always just been a mountain to her before, but now it was a mountain she needed to get to._

_Liz couldn't explain it. There was just this unquenchable need to get there. It felt like something was calling her, but what?_

_She was only three-quarters of the way there when she collapsed. It was already nightfall by then, and she didn't dare look back. She had fallen once, heard a snap, felt her arm go limp because it was broken. But she didn't stop until it was impossible for her to go on._

_And then ShinRa was there. Liz didn't even have any idea how she knew it was ShinRa, but she knew. Black suits, or maybe they were a deep blue, she couldn't tell because of the darkness. Turks, unmistakably. _

_They were there, suddenly, without any warning in advance, and they took her away…Back to the depths of laboratories and experiments that she had come from. There had been a flash of red hair in the darkness, some words passed between the man before her and his comrade, then a smirk as she was lifted up. The young remnant had been barely coherent the whole time. All that she knew that that she was being condemned to return to the place she now hated most..._

_Hojo had been so happy to have her back.

* * *

_

Koinu: A bit of a memory flashback thing there. Hope you guys like it. These were all the things that I really wanted to write or that needed to get in so that the whole story made more sense. Liz's promise to Zack, for instance, was mentioned a few times in The Amarimono and in Within the Life Stream so I felt that an explanation was needed. Review, por favor! 


	8. Chapter 8

Koinu: OhMiGawsh! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this chapter is late. My beta finished it ages ago, and it's just been sitting there... probably because I've been dreading the news that I must tell you all...

This is the last chapter of _Eclipse of Memories_! -sits in corner and cries-

I'm so very sorry, but the fic just seems to end here. Don't worry though, I am working on a continuation installment to the 'Amari Chronicles' so Liz isn't dead... yet... Kadaj might just kill her yet... --;; -sweatdrop-

* * *

**Eclipse of Memories**

**_Chapter Eight

* * *

_**

She had been this way for weeks now.

Kadaj sighed. "Comatose, they call it…" He muttered quietly as not to wake his brothers. His eyes traced Liz's face for the millionth time that hour. "Imoto-chan… why is it that you do not wake…?"

With a sigh he pushed himself away from the wall and paced the length of the room. Yazoo was asleep in a chair by the door, and Loz was sleeping his head and arms on a desk beside the bed where Liz slept.

They had tried everything, but still she didn't wake up, didn't even move. If you didn't look closely for rise and fall of her chest as she breathed you could have sworn that she was dead.

"The world is a cruel place…" Kadaj mumbled to himself as he settled back against the wall. He sighed heavily and looked out the window. "When we think that we have you back we find that it is only your physical form that we have…" Laughing bitterly he looked back to his sister. "You mock us, don't you? You elude us even when we have you here with us again… Tell me, imoto-chan… what did we do to get you to hate us so?"

* * *

Liz gasped and opened her eyes. For a moment her veins burned with mako, only for the pain to fade away as the remnants of the dreaming-memories did. She was covered in a cold sweat and her body ached all over, a dull, throbbing ache that was barely noticeable until you lay completely still. 

She tried to lift her hand only to have it jerked still, course rope digging into her wrist. Liz sighed and closed her eyes. Of course she would be bound after what she had done…

Upon further inspection she found that her wrist were loosely tethered to the side frames on either side of the bed. And, worst of all, she wasn't alone in the room.

Liz opened her eyes again and let her head fall to one side. She was immediately able to see Loz. He was sitting so close that she could have reached over and touched his knee if she wanted.

She couldn't bring herself to. She was afraid she would hurt him more than she already had.

Yazoo was in the far corner, near the door. The moonlight that filtered in through the window made both her brothers' look almost angelic, with their silver hair and pale, relaxed features as they slept. It reminded her all the more of what a demon she had become.

How in hell was I able to forget them…? Why in hell did I forget them…? Liz mentally beat herself up for a good minute straight for all the mistakes that had been out of her control.

"Liz." His voice was so harsh and accusing that Liz's attention was literally ripped to the speaker, but she looked away soon after spotting him.

Kadaj stood at the foot of the bed she was laying, trapped, upon. His eyes were hard and cold; his body rigid with what she guessed was suppressed rage.

"Liz." He repeated himself, his voice just as harsh as the first time he had spoken, though there was a trace of guilt. "Liz, do you know who we are? Do you know who I am?" His words were quiet enough not to wake the other two in the room, but they rang in Liz's ears as if he had been shouting instead of whispering.

Liz closed her eyes but was unable to stop the tears that had come to her unbidden. She swallowed, trying hard not to whimper.

Kadaj growled and lost his temper. Damn her, damn her to hell if she was going to be like this. He strode to the side on the bed, gripped her shoulder with one hand and then lifted her up a few inches only to slam her back onto the hard, unforgiving mattress.

Liz whimpered slightly and cried out weakly in protest, her eyes still closed. Kadaj slammed her back down again, but went as far as to draw Souba this time. He rested the blade against Liz's neck.

"Tell me." He demanded. He would get her to say something, anything. He had to, just had to after all these weeks of staring endlessly at her as she slept, protected from his growing wrath by her coma.

Liz whimpered and went completely still as the cold edges of the double blades touched her skin. A shiver went down her spine. "Nii-san… please… please stop…" She begged, opening her eyes and crying freely.

Kadaj faltered for a moment, but then hastily drew Souba away from his sister's neck. With two quick movements he had severed her bonds, freeing her. But all Liz did was curl into a ball with her back to him. His eyes widened with realization. "What have I done…?" He asked himself quietly.

"Nothing worse than what I did…" Liz muttered angrily to herself. Anger towards her own self. She shuddered as Kadaj laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, then regretted her action when he drew away.

"I'm sorry…" Kadaj murmured. Liz almost jumped when she became conscious of the fact that his voice was right by her ear. She heard the bed creak and felt him sit beside her, his hand returning to her shoulder.

"I am too…" She mumbled quietly. Her eyes were on the wall across from her, studying it intently. Those kids seemed to be avid artists, and quite realistic as well… Cloud was scowling in each and every one of their crayon portraits of him. She scanned the wall again, and then stopped. There were more pictures, a few for each of her brothers, and then, most surprising of all…

One of her.

It was a simple picture, depicting her smiling, with her blindfold on. Written in green crayon below her were the words 'have you seen her?'. She almost cried all over again.

Misunderstanding her silence, Kadaj sighed and stood back up again. "I'll leave you alone now…" He voiced quietly as he turned away.

"Please don't leave." Liz pleaded as she rolled over to face him and the rest of the room.

Kadaj half turned to face her, surprised. "Okay…" He said, his voice still quiet. "I'll stay…" With a sigh he sat back down beside her, a small smile on his face.

Liz sat up and edged as close to her brother as possible, leaning on him heavily. Sitting up had hurt like hell but she wanted to be as close to him as possible.

"Don't ever let me out of your sight ever again…" She half sobbed, half laughed as he put an arm around her.

Kadaj chuckled. "That might be hard…" He felt her shudder against him, "but I'll try…" he added. "Now hush… you should sleep…" He laid down, dragging her with him. She ended up with her head on his chest, his arm still around her protectively. Who knew Kadaj made a good pillow?

"But…I've been asleep for a while now…" She argued weakly. In all actuality, she was afraid of what she may dream about this time.

"Shush…Its okay, I have you…" Kadaj murmured. He had sensed her unease. "Just rest, you need it…"

Liz nodded into her chest. "Okay…" She said quietly, eyes already half closed. "Thanks, Kadaj…"

Kadaj smiled and stroked her head as she fell asleep. He'd be nice now, seeing as she would face hell tomorrow when all the others found out she was awake. "Anytime, Liz… Anytime."

* * *

He had always been good at deceiving, and this was no exception. Yazoo had woken to his brother's voice but wisely decided to stay silent. He heard his musing and then his outrage when his sister had awoken. At first he, too, wanted to jump up and berate her, but after a moment allowed Kadaj to do so. He remained in his position just listening. He'd get his chance to say something in the morning. He was happy, however, that his sister was back with them after so much trouble and worry. He opened his eyes a crack and saw Kadaj's rare moments of tenderness and smiled to himself. Yes, it was good to have her back.

* * *

Koinu: Yes, yes, that was the last chapter -bows- I would like to thank all of my reviewers; 

Freedom Rionach

Le Pecore Nere

Silverfalcon

() Skavnema

Kat

() AnimeCrazy88

() BrokenHeartless

() XAzuraX

Cristyn remy Lebeau

() MissQuestionMark

Angel of 513

() DragonessWarrior

Zexion's.Emo.Queen

note: the names with () by them are the people that read and reviewed _The Amarimono_ when I first uploaded it.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews that I have received! I always looked forward to hearing from you! Thank you all so very, very much.

Oh, and on another note. I'm an avid roleplayer, and I do roleplay Liz quiet often, so it you wish to RP with me please go to my website. The link is the one for my homepage on my profile.

Thank you all again so much!


End file.
